


Like any other day

by Kurun_Pls



Series: Their peace [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern, Other, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, modern day AU, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurun_Pls/pseuds/Kurun_Pls





	Like any other day

Like any other day

The day began like any other. And early start for their classes, some were bleary eyed, others; somehow wide awake. They all went about their studies and lessons, some by themselves shut off from the world with headphones and music, engrossed in a book; or furiously writing an essay. Others, laughed and chatted away the time as they slowly completed their work. Some balanced the both. After lunch, they all had some free time away from lessons. Connie and Sasha were pulling their pranks on Eren and Reiner, but they gave as good as they got, and as Reiner distracted them Eren hid their food in his bag. Only to be given up by Jean, to no surprise of Eren. Mikasa and Krista called for a bit of quite as things got a little heated between Eren and Jean, so Marco stepped in, and Marco being Marco always knew what to say to calm things down. Coming to the end of school, they had all agreed upon going out later in attempts to liven up, what seemed like an insignificant Thursday. So a time and place was set, 20:00 to catch a movie and then eating out at an Italian restaurant.

Bertholdt gave Marco and Armin a lift back to his house to complete an assignment. Reiner, Krista, Mikasa and Eren got on a bus back to town. Mikasa and Reiner were talking about their new work out regimes, Krista and Eren quietly talked about a new issue of a comic book they both enjoyed. Connie and Sasha, hand in hand, walked to their bus stop to head back to Sasha’s house for the afternoon. Jean, having a dentist appointment was picked up by his mother, this of course revived a few jokes from Connie and Eren. Ymir, clad in biking leathers and a helmet drove back to her house in the middle of nowhere. Annie, walked her three miles back to her flat, alone.

Yes today was a day like any other, there was nothing special about it. The weather wasn't anything special, their lessons, nothing exciting. However, they all cherished such a day. Full with simplistic joy. Their final exams were in a few months and they already knew how stressful they were. Yet, something within Bertholdt stirred as he drove Armin and Marco back. He turned down the radio, to Armins displeasure and when asked why, he claimed he was thinking about their assignment. This caused Marco and Armin to jump right into complex maths, trying to figure out how best to solve their problem set by Dr. Hange (whom was both a mathematics and a biology teacher). Bertholdt was thankful for this, it allowed him to try and focus more on the previous thought. It was something at the back of his mind. Vague memories faded in and out of his head. Nothing clear cut or factual, he dismissed the thought as he came came onto the motorway.  
Jean had a similar problem to Bertholdt. He'd usually be talking to his mother about his day, his English literature lessons in which he learned about William Blake, or his Chemistry lessons where he conducted a practical in front of the class; he'd obviously leave out the part where he almost singed his eyebrows off if it wasn't for Marco. However, he was quite, his mother (being a kind hearted soul) assuming it was his nerves gave him no trouble; allowing him to ponder on the thought, the fog-like memories that were nagging at him.

As Bertholdt got home, he made sure his little brother and sister had their snack and we're getting on with their work before returning to the kitchen where Armin was stood and Marco was sat. They started discussing the variables and the possible answers to this questions, Dr. Hange gave them a question with many correct ways in getting the right answer; but she wanted to see who could use the shortest. Time gradually passed as they discussed their problem, Bertholdt had completely forgotten what was nagging him in the car and got up from the table to start making some dinner for his siblings. Marco, stood up to help him peel some potatoes, but was forbidden to do so by Berthold, he wouldn't have any of his guests busy themselves while he was the host. Berthold started to dish up his casserole as Armin called for his brother and sister, whom came rushing to the smell of food and the call of Armin's voice. Marco and Armin took their bowls (as they were very hot) into the living room and flicked on the T.V. They watched over Jonah and Rosie as Berthold began to wash up. Armin had a thought, amongst the simple euphoria of the moment, thinking they should do this more, he glanced over at Marco, his eyes full of joy and a wide smile covered his face as he pretend wrestled with Rosie and her bowl.  
It had started to rain as Bertholdt came in to take the bowls away, and replaced them with a cone of chocolate ice cream for his sister, and a cup of hot chocolate with cream for his brother. Armin jumped up in protest, demanding he needs some ice cream, Bertholdt laughed this off, gesturing at the time as he took off his apron stating that they needed to get ready. Marco went upstairs to use the bathroom, tidy up his hair and wash his face. Armin did the same after him. Bertholdt took a little longer, making sure all the windows and curtains were closed and the heating was on. Glancing at the time he figured his mother would be home in five minutes. He went downstairs to meet Armin and Marco there, ready with their coats on. He bid his sister and brother goodnight and told them to behave for their mother, then gave them both a hug. Marco also gave them a hug, Armin smiled at them and waved them goodbye as they stepped out into the rain. As they stepped out, Bertholdt had an uneasy feeling as some of the thoughts he had earlier had become clearer, he pushed them to one side as they got into his car and drove into town.

Jean wasn't having the same blissful afternoon as them. His dentist appointment went alright, he always prided himself in his personal hygiene (amongst many other personal attributes). On the way home, they stopped off at a supermarket, his mother picking up some bread and milk and a few ingredients for the special dinner she was going to make for her husband. Jean stopped to look at the newspapers, a habit he had picked up from his father, he'd look at all the different headlines. “More conflict in Syria” “Tensions rise between superpowers” “Chancellor of Germany in negotiations with Russia”, he turned away from them, deeming it too much. He caught up to his mother, taking the basket from her and helped her pick out some ingredients. He had decided to take his mind off the unclear thoughts that had been plaguing him.  
As they got to the checkout, his mother started to chat to the lady behind the till about the weather, saying how it looked as it was going to rain soon. Jean began to pack the bag, by habit, as he was looking out from the shop front he saw Annie at the bus stop. He then glanced at his phone for the time, it read 17:24, which was odd because she took roughly 40 minutes to get home from school. As they left he realised she wasn’t on the route to her home (wherever that was), until he realised she had a kit bag slung over her shoulder and figured she was going to the gym for a bit. He looked over at her as they left, trying to catch her eye, however she was obliviously staring at something that was thousands of miles away. Jean could never read her, she was happy at school and he had seen her smile, but looking at her now; you couldn’t tell. She looked like a completely different person. They took a right (away from Annie) and got into their car and headed home.  
Jean carried the bag into the house and put it on the floor to take his coat and shoes off, he then picked it up and carried it into the kitchen and placed it on the countertop and went to fill up the kettle. As he was at the sink, he stared out of the window at the greying sky, turning he then placed the kettle back down and turned it on. Jean took out two cups and placed a tea bag in one, knowing his mother would have a cup of tea, he then took out the coffee jar and put a heaped teaspoon into his cup. His mother had come in by this point and ushered him away so that he could go and do his work. As he entered his room, he had a strange feeling that he didn’t belong here, shaking that thought from his head he booted up his laptop then turned to his stereo and flicked through his collection of CD’s. As he was deciding what to put on his mother came in, placed his coffee down and left, all without him knowing. Picking out a CD he put it into the stereo, pressed play, walked over to his bed and sat down logging into his laptop and instinctively reaching for his mug. He took a sip of the scolding hot coffee as he opened a word document and started to write down the vague thoughts he had been having. There was nothing concrete, however he had managed to figure out a start.

  
_It is dark, I was in a square, surrounded by walls and there is a stage in front of me where a group of official looking people stood. They are saying something but I can’t understand them. I look to my left and I can see five other people, dressed similarly to those addressing us. I can’t make out any faces. Yet I can see that two of them are very tall, one with a build similar to Reiner. Assuming this man is Reiner, the other one could be Bertholdt, based on their height. The person closest to me is of similar build to me, and I can see strands of brown hair standing at roughly 5’7. Leading me to believe it is Eren. There are two other people, one at the end of the row after ‘Reiner’ and the other is between ‘Eren’ and ‘Bertholdt’. Their figure is mostly unrecognisable, however they stand smaller than ‘Eren’._

  
He took another sip from his coffee glancing at the time that read 18:14. His eyes widened, they had got in at roughly half five, and other than boiling the kettle and choosing a CD he had started to write almost instantly. Had he really spent that long thinking and writing about his dream-like-thoughts? Jean then pinched the bridge of his nose and lay back down his bed, he’d have to be getting ready sometime within in the hour. Standing up he picked up his laptop and saved the document before turning to his wardrobe and began to pick out something to wear. Glancing outside, it had started to rain.

Mikasa and Eren were the first to arrive, they sat facing the window of the café, quietly watching as the rain drops snaked down the window. Next to arrive was Reiner, pulling down his hood upon entering he nodded at them as he went to order a drink. He was shortly followed by Ymir and Krista whom had met on the way to the café, Ymir shock off Krista’s umbrella before handing back to her. They both came over to Eren and Mikasa, Eren and Krista resuming their conversation about the new comic issue, Ymir stood next to Mikasa quietly admiring Krista's passion. Reiner came back with a large glass of iced tea with three straws: one for him, one for Eren and Mikasa and one for Ymir and Krista. There was a lull in their conversation as they sipped at their drink, watching the rain pick up and then slow down, then pick up again. Next to arrive was Connie and Sasha who stumbled in comically from the rain, Krista complimented Sasha's hair, as she had made it up for the occasion. Eren and Reiner greeted Connie with their usual gusto. They all shifted around slightly so that Ymir was stood next to Krista, who Eren had given up his seat for and went to stand by Mikasa. Connie and Sasha stood leaning up against the wall close to Ymir and Krista while Reiner stood closest to the door.  
It was ten to eight when Bertholdt, Marco and Armin arrived. Marco went to speak to Connie and Sasha while Armin, still wanting ice cream from earlier went to see if he could get some. Bertholdt stood by the door for a moment, his mind still distracted, before pulling up a chair only to have it stolen by Connie and Sasha, Marco protested this, however Bertholdt shrugged it off smiling kindly claiming it was for them. Armin came back, ice-cream-less, to which Krista said she would buy him some after dinner. They waited another five minutes for Jean to appear, he ran in from the rain one arm over his hair another holding an umbrella. Marco looked at his watch that read 19:57, saying if they wanted to make the credits they'd have to leave now, to which Jean protested as Annie still hadn't arrived. However the rest of the group decided she was smart enough to make it there herself if she was that late, Armin pulled out his phone as they left to text her and ask where she was and to tell her to meet them at the cinema.  
The cinema was a few minutes away and they got there in no time, the rain had spurred them on. As they entered the lobby Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Marco went over to the snack and drinks while Ymir and Krista went to buy the tickets. They got Krista a large bag of colourful sweets to share with Ymir and a drink each. Connie and Sasha ordered Mikasa and Eren’s preferred caramel popcorn and their popcorn and nachos, they got Reiner and Bertholdt two large boxes of salted and sweet popcorn each. Reiner had bought the group a range of flavoured slushies that were shared out. Marco got a large box of sweet popcorn to share with Jean and Armins bag of sweets, he double checked they were suitable for vegetarians and reassured Armin they were. Armin then asked Mikasa and Eren to hold onto his drink and sweets and went over to the pick-and-mix selection to get Annie a bag of assorted chocolate and sweets. He turned to see Ymir and Krista return with tickets in hand, as they handed them out he held onto Annie's. They went inside at 20:02 after a couple of minutes of waiting, Armin stayed in the lobby waiting for Annie knowing full well there'd be 15 minutes of credits. His phone buzzed, he pulled it out to read Annie's message: “Sorry I'm late, I'll be at the cinema ASAP. Thank you for waiting x.” He waited another minute to see her walk through the lobby door dressed simply in a pair of black skinny jeans with her grey hoodie and a jacket over it. He then handed her her ticket, her drink and bag of treats and gave her a hug; then walked into the cinema to join the others.

By the time they had came out of the movie, the rain had stopped and it had turned into a quiet, peaceful evening. Once they were all in the lobby, Marco checked the time and it read 22:16, they had plenty of time to wander over to their chosen restaurant that he had booked a table for the 12 of them at half past ten. They all took their time walking, some in pairs, or in small groups; they’d stop to look at buildings or in shop windows. Jean ended up talking with Bertholdt at the back of the group, Jean noticed that he was more reserved than normal, usually he’d give off a very kind and welcomening feeling however, he seemed distracted and elsewhere in his thoughts. They hung back, looking in a shop window at a new brand of clothing they both pretended to be interested in and Jean began to think why Bertholdt was distracted, Marco had mentioned that he seemed slightly off at home and in the car. So Jean took a chance, and started to explain what had been bugging him earlier in the day. As they walked, Jean explained what he had written down when he got home. While he was explaining, the rest of the group seemed to get a lot further away from them, he ignored this and focused on what he was saying. Bertholdt silently took this all in before saying his piece. Stating that he could vaguely remember what Jean described, but there was a larger part to it. They figured out that whatever Bertholdt could remember came after Jean’s memory and that the only thing discernable from their memories was the uniform and the sense of urgency. They had been speaking for so long, they had lost track of time and rounded a corner and realised they were close to the restaurant. They dropped the subject of their ‘shared memories’ to catch up with the bulk of the group, then went inside.

Inside was well lit with ambient lighting, they glanced at each other, a look of unease crossed their face. However that quickly past as they went to sit down, Jean sat in between Armin and Krista and Bertholdt on the end of the table next to Mikasa. They had decided, before coming into the restaurant, to not bring up what they had discussed on the way there. Instead they chose to have a nice meal with their friends. Jean slowly forgot all about it as he Eren, Connie and Reiner went up to the bar to order their drinks. They came back, carrying three drinks each. They then sat back down, Jean started to talk to Armin about his trouble with his assignment, Reiner resumed his conversation with Connie and Sasha about some of their work, before being distracted by the menu. Bertholdt on the other hand, had got talking to Mikasa about their only shared class, art. They rarely spoke in class, but they had started talking about their individual pieces. He began to forget his conversation with Jean as Mikasa described her work.  
Their food came, they all ate and laughed, and the plates were whisked away. At the end of their meal, Krista bought Armin the ice cream she offered to buy him, he offered to share some with Annie but she refused politely. The ice cream Sundae came with two spoons, to which Krista claimed innocence to, yet she had asked their waitress to bring two spoons. Annie, not so reluctantly dug into the Sundae as the others received their desserts. Reiner had ordered a large slice of cheesecake to share with Marco, Eren had a bowl of strawberry ice cream placed in front of him. Sasha and Connie received some sort of pudding, Ymir defined it as more firework than pudding as there was at least three sparklers in it. Ymir got Krista a slice of red velvet cake that they shared. Mikasa asked for a small cup of green tea while Bertholdt and Jean skipped out on dessert entirely. Their previous thoughts, had begun to plague them once more.

 

 

 


End file.
